


Community Blowback

by accioAvowal



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gen, That's really it, honestly basically nothing happens, there's a bit of language, this is really me just testing out this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioAvowal/pseuds/accioAvowal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Nathan putting the "Blow" on his jumpsuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Blowback

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction on the internet. Do you really think the writers of any show, book, video game, whatever are going to go out of their jolly way of writing scripts that actually get made into shit to write fanfiction on the internet? I mean, I would if I were a script writer, but I'm also fairly whacko...so let's not get too much into that. I do not own Misfits or any of the characters or all of that hooplah. There you go; let's get on with it shall we?
> 
> There are no spoilers towards anything in this. It's literally set within like the first 30 seconds of the show, but it's not seen/it's not even said that Nathan does it. I wanted to go off on a limb and say he did though. So this is what I came up with I guess. Nathan's POV of course.

Nathan Young was comfortable enough to say there was nothing wrong with him. Between his getting an ASBO for snagging some Pick 'n Mix and having to do Community Service for it; his mother believed he was becoming a bad boy. With his unemployment on top of it and his flippant attitude she believed he was beginning to become like his father. To him on the other hand, he was a normal 21-year-old. His mental state was prim and perfect and no one could tell him otherwise, not even his mum.

So when he got the orange jumpsuit handed to him, and a minor scolding for having a blunt in his mouth while he was doing community service. He decided to wait for the probation worker to leave them alone in the locker room; until he couldn't see them, and the others groaning at their own orange pieces of shit was his cue. That's when he grinned to himself laying his lovely orange jumpsuit, back facing up with it's lovely “Community Payback” printed in thick black lettering bleeding into his green eyes.

The girl who was scraping back her brown hair peeked down at him and made a disgruntled noise. A way of saying 'what are you doing?' without actually audibly saying anything to him. To which he just grinned at her as he pulled the marker from his pocket and went to work. Crossing out the “pay” of “payback” and writing “blow” in it's place. He grinned down at the masterpiece before deciding to finish it off with a nice smiley face within the “o.” 

“Aren't you gonna get in trouble for that?” Sighed the frizzy-haired female who was slipping some lip gloss or something over her lips.

“Like they really give a shit.” He stood up as he spoke, pulling his jumpsuit up with him. “They've probably used these pieces of shit a thousand times before we've been graced with them and they've probably been washed maybe a dozen times.” He shook it as he spoke about it. There were more stains than he could count scattered across his. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to finishing her makeup after that comment, but not before looking at her own jumpsuit with a very disgusted face.

Then and only then did he put on the crusty orange jumpsuit over his body before tossing the blunt into the pocket of it. He honestly was already bored of this community service shit. It already felt like he'd been there two months and was just absolutely done with it. Yet it was only just starting as he and the other 20-somethings finished getting ready, and filed outside of the Community Centre.


End file.
